Time Lord Times Two
by AkitaNeruVocaloid
Summary: When Max is locked in the TARDIS, she is turned into a Time Lord. Now that she is traveling with the Tenth Doctor and Rose, she's learning more about what she's learned. And when the Flock meets up with her, they are in for a big shock. Especially when they find out the extent of her powers.
1. Chapter 1

They had locked me in this blue box and I couldn't get out. I didn't know why, they just shoved me in here and locked me in. After pounding on the door, I heard something whisper my name.

_Maximum_

When I turned, I saw no one.

_Maximum._

When I looked around, I saw a panel open on the console. There was a gold light inside, and I heard it whispering in my ear. It whispered of the universe and it's secrets. Then it whispered one last thing into my ear.

_You are the chosen. I have chosen you for this. Whatever you do, do not abuse this power. You are now one of the best Time Lords there ever was._

I blinked as I heard someone walk in.

"What are you doing in here?" he asked. He was tall, with dark brown hair. He had a trench coat and a pinstripe suit. There was a young blonde behind him who was looking at me strangely.

"Some fr- people I know locked me in. I didn't know how to get out, so I was stuck here.

"Oh," he said, "Wait, how'd you get that panel open?"

"It just opened on it's own."

His eyes widened and he looked me over. "What did it do to you?"

"It whispered."

"What?"

"It whispered the secrets of the universe into my ear. It whispered everything."

"That's the Vortex."

"Of Time and Space?" I questioned.

"Yes," he said, "Why aren't you dropping dead?"

"What do you mean why aren't I dropping dead?"

"I mean, no one is able to absorb the Vortex and live. It's just impossible."

"That's not what it said. It said something about me being a Time Lord, whatever that is."

"Did you hear that Rose?" he asked the blonde, "I'm not the only one anymore!"

He was ecstatic, and I chose not to rain on his parade. After a while, he turned to me again, "Would you like to travel with us?"

I nodded in agreement and he started the machine.

**Okay, Doctor Who and Maximum Ride crossover that's been bugging me forever, finished. What do you think about Max being a Time Lord?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm writing this on an iPad while watching Doctor Who. *face-palm***

**__**_Max POV_

__"Good morning," Rose said as she walked out of her bedroom.

"Morning," I replied to her as she walked over to look at what the Doctor was doing.

"She's going to need to recharge," the Doctor said, "We can't keep her working."

"okay, I'll make breakfrast," I offered. I know what you're thinking, but in. My defense, becoming a Time Lord meant I actually knew how to cook. Unlike my past self, who couldn't cook to save her life.

"Rose, we're going to stop during your time, so you can visit Rickey and Jackie," the Doctor said, "I need to teach Maximum some stuff about being a Time Lord and give her some tools of the trade."

"You mean like the sonic screwdriver and the slightly psychic paper." she asked in response.

"Slightly psychic paper." I asked, "What's that. And what's this about a sonic screwdriver."

"You'll find out soon," he said, "I still need to teach you some basics about being a Time Lord."

I had a hunch that my knowledge of the uinverse wouldn't be enough to get me by with the Doctor.

_The Doctor POV_

Maximum did rather well for her first day learning anything. I managed to teach her about regeneration and told her how to pull it off. I also taught her about the slightly psychic paper and sonic screwdriver. Glad I had an extra of those.

**Okay, I would love if you suggested scenarios I could put Max, Rose and the Doctor through. As for the Flock, there will be a scene with them later, after Max has gotten used to being a Time Lord that doesn't need a TARDIS to travel through time. If you catch my drift.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm writing on an iPad again because my computer is acting up. Sorry for the iPad's stupidity.**

_Captain Jack Harkniss POV_

I couldn't believe it when I heard the TARDIS engines. Being left behind in the 1800's will do that to you. I had gotten used to life here. Somewhat. So you can imagine my surprise when badda-bing badda-boom, the TARDIS shows up. Does the Doctor really need to rub it in my face that he got Rose? No. He doesn't, but that's probably why he's here. Oh, what am I saying? He wouldn't do that, he rarely ever landed on Earth on purpose. We were always traveling. But if that's the case, then what's wrong?

_Max's POV_

The Doctor can be a real pain sometimes. He just up and landed in the nineteenth century and didn't even know what was happening! Great. Oh well, I guess we'll have more fun this way.

As we walked out of the TARDIS, we saw a man waiting for us. Rose and the Doctor seemed to recognize him, but they've been doing this longer than I have.

"Hello old friend," the man said while shaking the Doctor's hand.

"Jack? Did we really land in the nineteenth century?" the Doctor asked.

"How didn't you know that? I knew that and I'm still new to this whole Time Lord thing!" I told him, baffled by the fact that he didn't know where we were.

"You knew?" he asked, his attention turned to me, "The Vortex must have gotten to you more than I thought."

I rolled my eyes and directed my attention toward 'Jack'.

"Who's she?"

"Who's he?"

"I think some introductions are in order," Rose said, "Max, this is Captain Jack Harkniss. Jack, this is Maximum Ride."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance," Jack said, reaching his hand out towards me, "How did you meet up with this lot?"

"Oh, I was locked in their blue box, made into a Time Lord and the next thing I know, I'm traveling With Rose and the Doctor," I said to him.

"Time Lord?" he asked, " isn't the Doctor the only one left?"

"I was, until the TARDIS found her. And somehow she's smarter than me. I don't know how though."

"How do you know she's smarter than you?" Rose asked.

"Because she didn't even look at the TARDIS' display screen and knew instantly where we were. It could of taken me awhile to figure that out, if not for Jack here."

"I'm not smarter than you," I said, " I just saw that sign over there. On the church. It says, 'Welcome to the year of our Lord 1813'."

"Oh. Well then, let's be off. We need to figure out what's wrong and why the TARDIS dropped us off here."

Rose and I jogged to catch up to the Doctor before he got to far ahead. Jack paused for a second, and then caut up with us. We set off for whatever awaited, a small gang of four, ready to take down aliens.


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm back on a computer! Yay! How are you lot?**

****_Jack POV_

For some reason, I felt drawn to Max. She was smart, funny, unknown. She could have any number of secrets hidden in that pretty little head of hers. She had eyes that were wise for someone who had just started traveling with the Doctor. She had pain in her eyes, but she was still light on her feet and fairly happy.

"Max," Rose said, "What do you think that is?"

Max stared at it for a moment before answering, "It was once the Torchwood house, but now it is the home of the Torchwood Institute. They are fighting against aliens, such as us, Doctor."

Then she turned to me, "Did you know they were after us?"

"No," I said, "My orders are just to fight against any aggressive alien that I come up against. As long as you don't attack me, we're good."

She nodded and then I saw her eyes widen.

"Doctor," she said, "Do you feel that? That rip?"

"What rip?" the Doctor asked.

"In time. The fabric of time, there's a small rip in it, and that's why we're hear. Using that rip, some alien species has decided to come here for something. But why here? Why now?"

"She's already thinking like you," I said, "How long has she been with you?"

"Just started yesterday. She's really smart though. And I think she was just sparing my feelings. She's definitely smarter than me. And look, she is reaching toward the blanket of time. No other Time Lord I knew was able to do that. Something else is going on here, and I need to know what it is. If she can feel the fabric of time, then something happened when she was turned into a Time Lord, something potentially dangerous. Or beneficial," he said. Rambling on, as always.

"Max," he said, "How do you feel the fabric of time?"

"It's just underneath the spin of the Earth. A soft hum. Like the TARDIS when it's not moving. Can you hear it?"

"No," he said, "I can feel the spin of the Earth, but I don't hear a soft hum. Do you know how this happened? Because no human or Time Lord has ever been able to sense the fabric of time."

When they're eyes met, his widened considerably.

_The Doctor POV_

Just as I looked into Max's eyes, I noticed they had gone from brown, to gold. Like that of the TARDIS' heart. She broke her concentration and stumbled.

"Max," I said, "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she said, "It's just, when I was looking at the fabric, I had a high drain of energy. I don't understand it, but if you give me a moment, I'll be okay."

We waited just a moment before Max was up on her feet and able to walk. I watched as her eyes slowly faded back to brown.

"What happened to her?" Rose asked.

"She can sense the fabric of time," I said.

"Isn't that impossible?" Rose interrupted.

"Not for her. But looking at it drains her faster than anything you and I will ever do," I said. Just as I was about to continue, I saw Queen Elizabeth I.

"Hello your majesty," I said, "Nice to see you again."

Her expression darkened and she pointed at him. "Arrest him. He is alien!"

My eyes widened just as Max grabbed me and I was in the woods nearby.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You don't know?"

"No," I said, "Surprisingly."

"Well," she said, "I just traveled through a small section of space without the TARDIS and hid you here, now I need to go help Rose and Jack."

She ran off and I saw her stop next to Rose, who was being chained up.

"You've made a mistake!" she shouted, "The Doctor isn't even here anymore! This is just his companion whom has no idea of his deeds. She has never even been out of the ship before! Let her go!"

They dragged Rose off and she looked in my direction. Telling me to stay put.

_Max POV_

Okay, so after having to go with Rose to prison, Jack was thrown in for harboring fugitives. Rose wasn't to happy, and I didn't have the energy to take us anywhere else. The only way to get out of here would be either by waiting for the Doctor, or breaking out. And I don't want to cause to much of a fuss. If I don't have the energy, I can't protect Rose. And _then _the Doctor would be really mad. He may not admit it, but he loves Rose. More than he knows. It's clear when he looks at her. I remember when I had that with Fang.

I hit my head against the concrete wall, trying to clear it, and only end up getting a headache.

"What'd you do that for?" Rose asked.

"Just trying to clear my head of some memories."

She nodded and sat there for a while. After an hour, she fell asleep. Being a Time Lord, I didn't need much sleep, so I was wide awake. Aware of everything. Jack dropped off soon after Rose, leaving me completely alone. How must the Doctor feel, when he travels alone and without a friend for years. And then he meets someone he takes as a companion, maybe falls in love with them, and then they die. How could he do that time and again? Was it because the need for someone in his life was so great? Because he needed someone with him, to hold his hand as he traveled through time and space and saved worlds time and again?

_The Doctor POV_

Wherever Max, Rose and Jack were, I needed to find them. Max could get them out, but she would be too tired to even move. What they could be doing to Rose was disturbing, but it kept me fired up. I ran to the nearest prison, but she wasn't there. Jack and Max weren't anywhere nearby either.

I kept searching, knowing something would lead me to them.

_Max POV_

When midnight arrived, I was resigned to the fact that the Doctor wouldn't come. I woke Rose and Jack and reached into the pocket of my coat. Dang it, I feel like the Doctor. Anyways, I used my sonic screwdriver and got us out of the cell. Luckily, they were pretty slack on security. There was hardly anyone here, and those that were stationed here had fallen asleep long ago. As we slowly crept out of the Torchwood Institute (many thanks to Jack for navigating us), we saw the beginning of some large scale, colossal company, just beginning to collect alien technology. Technology that people on Earth shouldn't know how to use for hundreds, thousands, even millions of years!

As we walked out of Torchwood, I thought I saw something in the woods. Not the Doctor, mind you, but something else. It was blue, and humanoid, but not human. I looked closer, and saw something that had Rose shivering when she saw it.

"It's one of the Gelth. They invaded once, that must be one that escaped being killed."

I nodded and kept walking.

"Well, aren't you going to stop it?"

"No need," I said, "It's on Torchwood property. If they have it, it will know better than to escape. I'm going to get us to the TARDIS, but you're going to need to support me, Rose."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, we're going to travel there by unconventional, undetectable means, and I don't have enough energy to be standing after this."

She supported me, and Jack put a hand on each my back and Rose's head. Then, we arrived at the TARDIS. The last thing I remember, is collapsing. And Rose panicking.

_The Doctor POV_

I was walking when I heard something in the back of my mind. Something that sounded like the TARDIS.

_They're here. No need to continue searching._

But as I turned around, I came face to face with one of the Gelth.


	5. Chapter 5

_The Doctor POV_

I was ready for a fight, but the Gelth was preoccupied. Then I noticed something, it was focusing on a specific spot behind me. I looked, and saw the Torchwood Institute. I still needed to get rid of this Gelth, though.

"I will cause no harm," it said, "I am bound here by my own technology. I will break free though, and then I will come for you, Doctor. And then you will feel the wrath of the Gelth."

I nodded and left. I needed to figure this out.

_*Time Skip* 15 minutes later_

_Rose POV_

Max was starting to stir when the Doctor came in.

"What happened to her?" he asked.

"She got us out of Torchwood prison," Jack said, "More than you did."

"I was actually at Torchwood to check for you guys, but I ran into a Gelth. I'm glad you're safe," he said, gesturing towards me, "But I can't say the same thing about him."

"Will you all stop fighting?" Max asked, "It's really annoying. As for the Gelth, are they blue humanoid beings?"

"Yes," the Doctor said, "Why?"

"We did see one, just before I blacked out," she said, "What danger do they pose?"

"They will take over human corpses and use them as bodies of their own, since they aren't able to travel through the Rift," the Doctor said.

"The Rift, I'm pretty sure that's an area on this planet that acts as a sort of transport, right?"

"If opened," the Doctor started, "yes. Good job. Now let's get to work on figuring out how to get rid of this Gelth."

We brainstormed for a while, figuring we could use some sort of gas emmissions device and get rid of it that way. The only people who had any idea how to work or make said device were Max and the Doctor. They immediately started getting to work. When they finished, we had a Gelth to take down.

_Time Skip: They've finished with the Gelth and are about to leave the 1800's._

_Max POV_

We were about to leave when I felt something pull me to the ground.

"Max!" Rose yelled, "Are you okay?"

"The- rip," I said, "The rip is growing. We n-ne-need to s-s-stop it."

"Where is it?" the Doctor asked. He knew how serious this was. This rip was bad, and we needed to seal it.

I broke from the Vortex, knowing where we had to go. I stood up shakily. Jack was at my side in an instant, supporting my weight.

"What's going on?" he asked, "I thought you had to leave!"

"We did," the Doctor said, "But we forgot to close the rip."

He nodded and started to walk forward, helping me along. The Vortex would pull me out of reality and drain me of energy, and there was nothing I could do to stop it. The effort to break away was enough, but it was worse when it was so beautiful and lonely. The Vortex wasn't an object, it was a living thing. We got to the rip as I started regaining most of my energy.

But what we saw there was enough to send adrenaline coursing through my veins. There were Erasers flooding through the rip. There were at least a hundred or so. They were all roaming the area, and I was stuck here with just the Doctor, Rose and Jack. They'll have to do.

"I know what these are. They're Erasers, mutants," I said, "They can morph into wolves at will, so we better get ready for a fight."

I shifted into a fighting stance just as one noticed me and charged. I launched a high kick at him, managing to clip the side of his head and get him down. The other Erasers were swarming us. We stood no chance.

_Touch the rip._ I heard the Vortex for the first time. It wanted me to touch the rip, but I wasn't sure if that would work. I decided to trust it and started working my way to the rip.

_3rd Person POV_

The five kids were almost there. They were almost out of here. Just as they saw the hole the Erasers were going through, they froze. They knew where it led, but how did she get there? Just as they were about to go through, she touched the rip. Her eyes clouded over, and the rip started to close.

_Jack POV_

I watched as Max touched the rip gently, and it closed. But just as it closed, she collapsed.

"MAX!" I yelled, the Doctor looked over and understood what had happened. He ran over and picked her up, while the last of the creatures was taken down. We walked back to the TARDIS when the Doctor turned to me.

"Come on," he said, "You'll likely be out of a job if you stay, might as well."

I looked at him increduously. He already had Rose and Max, did he really just ask me to come with him?


End file.
